Tenchi Song Parodies
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: I have way to much time on my hands...


Cabbit's Paradise

(Based on Ganster Paradise)  
By, Clayton Overstreet

I neither own nore profit from this song or these characters.

As I walk through the valley where I spend most of my day,  
I take a look around and don't know what to say.  
But that's just perfect for a girl like me,  
Cause I have a one word vocabulary.  
At 4:30 in the morning I'm fast asleep,  
Sasami's in the kitchen and Ryoko's floating over Tenchi not making a peep.  
Fool.  
And we've been listening to Washu cackle so long,  
that even Aeka thinks that her mind is gone.  
Yosho's a man of the land,  
He's into disapline.  
Got a wooden sword in his hand and wrinkles on his chin.  
But when Tenchi has to do his chores and you have to do mine,  
I'll be partying like it's twenty twenty nine.  
I've been spendin' most my life livin' in a Cabbit's Paradise.  
I'm treated very nice,  
livin' in a Cabbit Paradise.  
It's no work or sacrifice livin' in this Cabbit Paradise.  
Mihoshi and Kiyone work at discount price,  
while I'm in a Cabbit Paradise.  
Kagato kicked me in the butt one week,  
but I meowed at him and turned the other cheek.  
I really didn't care,  
in fact I wished him well,  
cause I knew one of these days he'd be burning in hell.  
But I've killed a few people who didn't deserve it,  
A 'tude with me? You know that's unheard of.  
I never wear clothes but I make a cute hat,  
and my homies agree,  
I look cute like that.  
Fool.  
If you'd come to visit you'd have been bored to tears,  
I was at the bottom of a lake for seven hundred years.  
But I ain't really quaint so please don't point and stare,  
I'm just a little vocally impaired.  
There's no "Hi" no "Hello" no "Shut up you're annoying me",  
Like a mime on the street I'm as quiet as can be.  
I've been spendin' most my life,  
livin' in a Cabbit Paradise.  
With some weird and bizzare guys I'm livin in a Cabbit Paraside.  
I've got time for sin and vice livin in a Cabbit Paradise,  
While Ryoko and Aeka fight I play nice,  
livin' in a Cabbit Paradise.  
Tenchi raises carrots,  
for me and no other,  
Ate a basket on Monday,  
soon I'll eat another.  
Think you're really cute?  
Think you're a star?  
Well I know I'm a million times as cute as you are.  
I'm the cutest girl,  
that you all want to be.  
On your knees day and night,  
getting pet for my whole life.  
So don't be cruel,  
and stop being whiny,  
Or else my sister I may have to put my foot up your hiney.  
We've been spendin most our lives livin' in a Cabbit Paradise,  
We're all after Tenchi at night livin' in a Cabbit Paradise.  
Even the cops I'm with are way too nice,  
But you'd probably think it bites,  
cause it's just a Cabbit's Paradise.

Ryoko the pirate demon  
(puff the magic dragon parody)  
By, Clayton Overstreet

I neither own nore profit from this song or these characters.

Ryoko the pirate Demon,  
lived with Tenchi,  
And plundered space in a ship named Ryo-ohki.  
Tenchi Masaki, loved that demon girl,  
Even when she kidnapped him and he almost had to hurl.  
Together they would travel,  
on a ship with a puffball tail,  
Myah, was it's screeching wail.  
Ryoko the pirate Demon,  
lived with Tenchi,  
And plundered space in a ship named Ryo-ohki.  
A noble Juraian princess,  
would growl when near she came,  
But whole pirate ships would crap their pants when Ryoko said her name.  
Oh, Ryoko the pirate demon,  
lived with Tenchi,  
And plundered space in a ship named Ryo-ohki.  
Ryoko lives forever,  
but not so Juraian boys.  
Lighthawk wings,and magic rings,  
make way for other toys.  
One gray night it happened,  
Tenchi was no more.  
And Aeka the ***** princess,  
called Ryoko a whore.  
Her head was bent in sarrow,  
tears fell like rain,  
Ryoko no longer went to plunder,  
along the shipping lane.  
Without her lifelong love,  
Ryoko could not be brave,  
So Ryoko that mighty pirate,  
sadly slipped into her cave.  
Oh, Ryoko the pirate demon, lived with Tenchi,  
And Plundered space in a ship named Ryo-ohki.  
Oh, Ryoko the pirate demon, lived with Tenchi,  
And Plundered space in a ship named Ryo-ohki...

Ryoko Number 5 (This is accurate. OVA, Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, Zero, and the manga)

By, Clayton Overstreet based on Weird Al's Bimbo #5

(Tenchi takes the stage)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, where is Ryoko #5?  
Are you really for the 3rd OVA?

One, Two, three, four, five  
Yosho trapped Ryoko while she was barely alive.  
Now he works in the shrine 'round the corner,  
The girls wanna do the Crown Prince but I really don't wanna,  
Get in trouble like I did last year,  
When my daughter showed up and grabbed my rear.  
I had Mayuka, Haruna, Sakuya was Yugi,  
Leaving the five other girls in between.  
But I'd like to try a new piece of thigh,  
While old grape hair is on Jurai,  
If she's dead or alive she will try to jump me,  
And then she will kidnap me.  
A little bit of Aeka, oh no more!  
A little bit of Mihoshi out the door!  
A little bit of Ryoko on the bed!  
Everyone I've ever kissed now is dead...  
Ryoko #5!  
She pulled my pants down and dropped me to the ground,  
Then meowed like a cabbit and made a kitty sound.  
She'll chase me so I run away,  
If I get caught she'll kiss me anyway.  
Attack the planet once,  
here's a big surprise,  
Turns out Dr. Clay was wrong and he can't reproduce Ryoko right.  
Achika's gone away,  
Maybe Miss Noike wants to play,  
A little bit of adult Washu would be nice,  
Sasami shows up and I'm... on... ice.  
Ryoko#5  
Tsunami calls? Hahaha.  
Hey baby, ever been saved from an apocalyptic madman?  
As a matter of fact the cave does have the Jurai royal seal on it.  
Hey, wanna see my lighthawk wings get real big? Hahaha!  
Note to myself: save her from Nagi later!  
A little bit of Ryo-oki, oh no more!  
A little bit of Kiyone out the door!  
There's two Ryokos in my bed,  
If Aeka finds out, boy... I'm... dead!  
Oh I do like Serio,  
Will you please make Aeka your wife?  
You know, get her outta the house cause I have some... gardening to do.  
Yeah, that's it.  
Oh excuse me, Ryoko number six? (Pretty Sammy version)


End file.
